powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life-Force Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Life-Force Manipulation, see here. The ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. A sub-power of Energy Manipulation, opposing power of Death-Force Manipulation, and the lesser version of Aether Manipulation. Also Called The names below include only the basic names for this ability, for a full list see "Other Terms for Life-Force". Other terms for Life-Force Capabilities Users of this ability are able to manipulate the fifth fundamental force that allows life to flourish throughout the universe. With this, they are able to control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use both physical and spiritual power to control their life force. The user is able to generate their life-force and create their own personal energy with its own nature and can change by the users will. Highly skilled users may be able to control not only their own Life-Force, but the life-forces of other beings in order to achieve unbelievable strength. Contrary to some belief systems, Life-Force is considered to be neither hot, cold, wet, nor dry, and invisible with no color. When manipulated properly, the user may be able to contain it within a colored bacteria. It is used as the main power of the fifth element known as Aether. Applications * Power Activation * Age Manipulation * Animation * Aura Absorption * Aura Implanting * Aura Reading * Ki Sense * Life Force Release * Chi Augmentation * Clairvoyance * Death Sense * Elemental Energy Manipulation * Empathy * Energy Blasts * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Regeneration * Essence Manipulation * Flight * Force-Field Generation * Healing * Invisibility * Life-Force Absorption * Life-Force Ball Projection * Life-Force Beam Emission * Life-Force Constructs * Life-Force Generation * Life-Force Merging * Life-Force Transferal * Mediumship * Mysticism * Nature Manipulation * Platform Creation * Power Augmentation * Power Erasure * Precognition * Quintessence Force * Resurrection * Spiritual Flight * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Techniques * Life-Force Aura * Life Force Release Variations * Aether Manipulation: The unique celestial element. * Ambition Manipulation: Deals with the use of ones fighting spirit/will-force. * Aura Manipulation: Deals with the concentration of spiritual energy. * Bio-Energy Manipulation: Biological form of life-force * Chi Manipulation: Deals with controlling the body's physical energy. * Energy Manipulation: Primary ability of this power. * Life-Force Merging: Combing ones Life Force with another being. * Life and Death Manipulation: Control the flow of life with one's touch. * Life Embodiment * Mana Manipulation: Combines the essence of both life-energy and magic. * Samsara Manipulation: Controls the cycle of life. * Soul Manipulation: Controls the soul of living beings. * Spiritual Force Manipulation: Deals with energy from the soul. Associations * Death-Force Manipulation - The opposing force of this power. * Spiritual Energy Conversion Limitations * May require a genetic connector to the source * Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, or die. * User may be required to absorb life energy from others in order to sustain life after natural death. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Control Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Arts Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Rare power Category:Common Powers